coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8364 (14th April 2014)
Plot Sophie and Maddie are woken up when the shop cleaner throws a pail of water on them to shift them. Owen thinks Anna should take the day off work as she looks ill but she insists she's fine. Tyrone has the locks changed at No.9 in case Kirsty calls. Leanne gets Peter and Carla to mind Simon while she works. They plan an evening at the pictures. Lloyd continues to snipe at Steve over Andrea. Sophie wants to return home to change when there's no one around. Maddie thinks she's weak. Tina has a makeover at the salon. Phelan lets Owen and Gary finish early and arranges to see the Windasses. Anna worries he plans to let the cat out of the bag. Audrey is confused when Maria walks out of work and hides away in the flat, claiming it's because Marcus might snatch Liam. Peter is jealous when Luke flirts with a glam-looking Tina. Lloyd makes peace with Steve, believing that Andrea loves him. Kevin catches Sophie and Maddie raiding his kitchen but is forgiving and lets them shower and change. Tina pleads with Peter to forget about the pregnancy scare and take things back to how they were. She makes sure he knows she has the flat to herself for the night. Maria drops a lamp in the flat and hurts herself. Tyrone and Fiz come to her aid. Peter turns up at Tina's flat. Carla and Simon try to get hold of Peter as he's late meeting them. Phelan arrives at No.6. When Owen and Gary ask what he's up to, he looks to a petrified Anna... Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Shop doorway and surrounding streets Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna is horrified when Phelan calls round at No 6 with an announcement; and Tina turns up at the Rovers in a bid to win Peter back and tells him she has the flat to herself. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,580,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2014 episodes